Anime Time (Seikunime)
Anime Time is a Japanese anime block currently ran by Seikunime, currently airing three hours a week on JAITS stations. The block, a reboot of the former block that was overseen by Yui Animation, largely focused on doing anime parodies and adaptations based off of the Nicktoons Family Universe, as well as other NickFamily Studios series, during its first year on the air; sometimes, original works would also air, but during its first year they were usually commissioned by NickFamily Studios. Outside of Japan, prior to Seikunime's buyout by Axiom, Venga, and Typewriter Japan, only dubbing rights were sold. Due to the Axiom/Venga/Typewriter buyout, it is unknown whether or not it would switch gears to focusing on other properties, or whether or not it would move to TV Surge Nippon. List of anime aired Winter 2018 *''Hard Rock 101: The Anime'' (13 episodes; animated by Toei Animation; dubbed by Nelvana) **Based off of Hard Rock 101 by YTV Family, NickFamily Studios, and Disney XD *''Exploits of Sadie-chan'' (13 episodes; animated by Trigger; dubbed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Time Force by YTV Family, Nelvana, and NickFamily Studios *''Secret Keeper'' (13 episodes; animated by Sunrise; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Original work. Commissioned by NickFamily Studios, but the master license is held by Seikunime. *''Baseball Team 106: The Animation'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Deen; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Baseball Team 106 by NickFamily Studios. Studio Deen previously did Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever for TV Tokyo. *''Adventures of a Gamer: Tokyo Gaming Competition'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Comet; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off Adventures of a Gamer by EliDigitals/NickFamily Studios *''Eagle Girl: The Anime'' (13 episodes; animated by Gonzo; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off Eagle Girl by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios Spring 2018 *''Time Force: The Anime'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Comet and Trigger; dubbed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Time Force by YTV Family, Nelvana, and NickFamily Studios. Studio Comet concurrently did the anime spin-off Time Force Girls! alongside the series. *''Baseball Team 107'' (13 episodes; animated by Sunrise; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Baseball Team 106 by NickFamily Studios. *''Virtual Dimension Fighter Siki'' (13 episodes; animated by Toei Animation; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Original work. Commissioned by NickFamily Studios, but the master license is held by Seikunime. *''Eagle Girl: The Anime: Part II'' (13 episodes; animated by Gonzo; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off Eagle Girl by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios *''Adventures of a Gamer: Akihabara Gaming Competition'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Comet; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off Adventures of a Gamer by EliDigitals/NickFamily Studios; sequel to Tokyo Gaming Competition *''The Next Level: The Animation'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Deen; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off of The Next Level by YTV Alternative Productions and NFGaming Summer 2018 *''Surprise!! Cottonsweet x Pop Rabbit'' (13 episodes; animated by Toei Animation; dubbed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Cottonsweet by YTV Family, Nelvana, and NickFamily Studios, and Surprise! Pop Rabbit by Toei Animation. Only anime based off Surprise! Pop Rabbit to be dubbed thus far. *''Time Force Girls! Prequel!'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Comet; dubbed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios) **Prequel to Time Force Girls!. Thus far, the anime is the only Anime Time program whose master license is not with Seikunime. *''Cottonsweet-chan'' (13 episodes; animated by Gonzo; dubbed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Cottonsweet by YTV Family, Nelvana, and NickFamily Studios *''Hunter Unit 19'' (13 episodes; animated by Madhouse; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Original work. Commissioned by NickFamily Studios, but the master license is held by Seikunime. *''Adventures of a Gamer: Osaka Gaming Competition'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Comet; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off Adventures of a Gamer by EliDigitals/NickFamily Studios; sequel to Akihabara Gaming Competition *''Multidimensional Investigators: The Anime'' (13 episodes; animated by Sunrise; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off Multidimensional Investigators by NickFamily Studios and TeleAmerica. Originally slated for a second season, but was cut due to the acquisition of Seikunime in Fall 2018. Fall 2018 *''Cottonsweet-chan II'' (13 episodes; animated by Gonzo; dubbed by Nelvana and NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Cottonsweet by YTV Family, Nelvana, and NickFamily Studios. Continuation to Cottonsweet-chan. *''Anime Fan Tonaru Atsuka'' (13 episodes; animated by Wao World; dubbed by NickFamily Studios and Funimation) **Original work. Commissioned by NickFamily Studios, but the master license is held by Seikunime. Last original work for the block commissioned by NickFamily Studios due to the acquisition of Seikunime during the initial run. *''Baseball Team 106: Luck is All You Need'' (13 episodes; animated by Trigger; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off of Baseball Team 106 by NickFamily Studios *''Time Force: The Original Time Force'' (13 episodes; animated by Toei Animation; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off of the videogame of the same name, in turn based off Time Force by YTV Family, Nelvana, and NickFamily Studios *''Adventures of a Gamer: Kyoto Gaming Competition'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Comet; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off Adventures of a Gamer by EliDigitals/NickFamily Studios; sequel and conclusion to Osaka Gaming Competition *''The Next Level: The Animation II'' (13 episodes; animated by Studio Deen; dubbed by NickFamily Studios) **Based off of The Next Level by YTV Alternative Productions and NFGaming. Conclusion to the first season. Winter 2019 TBA. See also *Anime Time (US programming block), an American localization of the block that aired on Adult Swim Category:Anime Category:Anime blocks